evangelionfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Tetsuya Iwanaga
es un Seiyu japonés. Es la voz de Kensuke Aida. Información Filmografía Animación de televisión *''Genji Tsūshin Agedama'' (1991) (Suzuki) *''Aoki Densetsu Shoot!'' (1994) (Sawaguchi, Katsuhisa Takahashi) *''Tottemo! Luckyman'' (1994) (Superstarman) *''Jura Tripper'' (1995) (O-Taku) *''Fushigi Yûgi'' (1995) (Tomite) *''Romeo's Blue Skies'' (1995) (Benalibo Marco) *''Neon Genesis Evangelion'' (1995) (Kensuke Aida) *''El-Hazard'' (1995) (Makoto Mizuhara) *''Wild Knights Gulkeeva'' (1995) (Shinjou Touya) *''Slayers'' (1995) (Hallas Ryzu) *''H2'' (1996) (Tetsu Sagawa) *''Virtua Fighter'' (1996) (Lion Rafale) *''Chūka Ichiban!'' (1997) (Tan Sanche) *''Fancy Lala'' (1998) (Imaichi) *''Gasaraki'' (1998) (Jun Kitazawa) *''Princess Nine'' (1998) (Seishiro Natsume) *''St. Luminous Mission High School'' (1998) (Kaihei Kijima) *''Haré+Guu'' (2001) (Wiggle) *''s-CRY-ed'' (2001) (Asuka Tachibana) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters'' (2001) (Marik Ishtar) *''Crush Gear Turbo'' (2002) (Sean Firestone) *''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex'' (2003) (J·D) *''Tsubasa Chronicle'' (2006) (Souseki) *''Detective Conan'' (2006) (Hidehiko Nakazato) *''Angelique'' (2007) (Sei-lan) *''Kaiba'' (2008) (Kichi, Bori, Kera) *''Puella Magi Madoka Magica'' (2011) (Tomohisa Kaname) OVA *''El-Hazard'' (1995) (Makoto Mizuhara) *''Birdy the Mighty'' (1996) (Tsutomu Senkawa) *''Locke the Superman: Mirror Ring'' (2000) (Lan Svensen) Animación teatral *''Memories'' (1995) (Nobuo's Younger Brother) *''Crayon Shin-chan: Pursuit of the Balls of Darkness'' (1997) (Gorobe) *''Crayon Shin-chan: Explosion! The Hot Spring's Feel Good Final Battle'' (1999) (Killer Joe Finger) *''Crayon Shin-chan: The Storm Called The Jungle'' (2000) (Navigator) *''Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone'' (2007) (Kensuke Aida) *''Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance'' (2009) (Kensuke Aida) *''s-CRY-ed Alteration Tao'' (2011) (Asuka Tachibana) *''Puella Magi Madoka Magica Part 1: Beginnings'' (2012) (Tomohisa Kaname) *''Puella Magi Madoka Magica Part 2: Eternal'' (2012) (Tomohisa Kaname) Tokusatsu *''Chōriki Sentai Ohranger'' (1995) (Bara Pino-killer (voz)) Videojuegos *''Street Fighter'' series (xxxx-xx) (Ken Masters) *''Angelique'' (xxxx) (Seiran) *''Neon Genesis Evangelion: Girlfriend of Steel'' (xxxx) (Kensuke Aida) *''Neon Genesis Evangelion: Girlfriend of Steel 2nd'' (xxxx) (Kensuke Aida) *''Namco x Capcom'' (xxxx) (Ken Masters and Guy) *''Street Fighter Alpha'' series (xxxx-xx) (Guy) *''Valkyrie Profile'' (xxxx) (Kashel, Roy & Roland) *''Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth'' (xxxx) (Kashel, Roy & Roland) *''Fushigi Yūgi Genbu Kaiden Gaiden: Kagami no Miko'' (xxxx) (Tomite) Drama CD *''3 Ji Kara Koi wo Suru'' series 4: Gozen 0 Ji Ai no Sasayaki (Ryoutarou Fujishiba) *''3 Ji Kara Koi wo Suru'' series 6 (crossover with Analyst no Yuutsu series): Ai to Yokubou no Kinyuugai (Ryoutarou Fujishiba) *''Abunai'' Series 2: Abunai Summer Vacation (Izumi Sudou) *''Abunai'' Series 4: Abunai Campus Love (Shino Nanba) *''Abunai'' Series side story 1: Abunai Ura Summer Vacation (Izumi Sudou) * Analyst no Yuutsu series 2: Koi no Risk wa Hansenai '' (Ryoutarou Fujishiba) * ''Analyst no Yuutsu series 4 (crossover with 3 Ji Kara Koi wo Suru series): Ai to Yokubou no Kinyuugai (Ryoutarou Fujishiba) *''Fushigi Yūgi Genbu Kaiden'' (Chamuka Tan - Tomite) *''Hello!! Doctor'' (Yuuya Mizushima) *''Kiken ga Ippai'' (Tanaka) *''Muteki na Anoko'' (Tamoo Tateno) *''Otawamure wo Prince'' (Touru Enami) *''Soryamou Aideshou'' series 1 & 2 (Muzuki Kurokawa) *''Tokyo Junk'' 1 & 2 (Masaki Okamoto) Doblaje Live-action *''Growing Pains'' (Michael Aaron "Mike" Seaver (Kirk Cameron)) *''Hackers'' (Joey Pardella (Jesse Bradford)) *''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' (Young Indiana Jones (River Phoenix)) *''The Deep End of the Ocean'' (Vincent Cappadora (Jonathan Jackson)) Animación *''Invasion America'' (Jim Bailey) *''Tarzan'' (Flynt) *''Transformers: Beast Wars'' (Airazor) *''X-Men'' (Leech) Navegación Categoría:Personas Categoría:Seiyu